


Don't Look Back

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [59]
Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Coraline's outfit: http://miraimystery.deviantart.com/art/Madoka-Magica-OC-Akane-Namida-477398936





	Don't Look Back

"Wybie! Wybie, are you OK?"

Startled, Wybie looked up, as did the spindly monster-woman who currently had him bound in spider silk.

"Who dares?" she snarled.

As if on cue, Coraline emerged from the shadows. Instead of her normal attire, however, she wore a blue-grey and black outfit consisting of a blouse, and open skirt that exposed her lower legs, slippers, and a choker with a gem shaped like three interlocking circles.

"I'm warning you, monster," Coraline growled, brandishing a pair of knives. "Get away from him, or your death will be much more painful."

The beast laughed. "Foolish girl! I am Mutter Spinne. I have claimed the souls of nearly a hundred children. No magical girl has ever defeated me, and of those who tried, only a few have escaped to tell the tale."

"I don't care how powerful you are," Coraline retorted bravely. "Your reign of terror ends today." She turned to Wybie, slicing apart the silk bindings. "The spirits of her victims will help you escape. Run, and don't look back, whatever you do!"

The boy obeyed, following the pale glowing forms. Satisfied that he had escaped, Coraline turned back to Mutter Spinne.

"Y'know, if I wasn't a Lumen Magi, it'd probably be me needing to be rescued. But obviously, you knew I wouldn't fall into your trap so easily. Well, let me tell you--no one else will be lured into your web."

Mutter Spinne hissed before lashing out with sharp claws. Coraline leapt backward, flipping in mid-air before landing and posing with her knives at the ready.

"Bring it."

**Author's Note:**

> Coraline's outfit: http://miraimystery.deviantart.com/art/Madoka-Magica-OC-Akane-Namida-477398936


End file.
